New Lucy Heartfilia
by mdlilli
Summary: After being cheat by her boyfriend Lucy became playgirl. She forgive that boyfriend but she will make him suffer. She dating him. But he doesn't own her. She make sure, that guy know how he make her felt. (Sorry. Doesn't good at English and summary)


LUCY POV

Today was a happy day. I walking to Fairy Tail with the biggest smile from my heart and a present in my pocket. Are you wondering why? It's because today was the day for our anniversary. Yeah, it's one year since I dating him.

If you wondering who is him, I am gonna give you clues. He is destructive, annoying, dense, childish but he is sweet, loyal to his nakama and he will do anything to help them when they are in trouble. Well, for physically... He has a pink hair...

Yeah, my boyfriend is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Fire dragon of Fairy Tail. Salamander. And my Saviour.

I never thing that I will date him. I mean he is dense, like suupperrr dense. And maybe that's one of many reason I like him.. 0/0.. Ahh. Thingking about that making me blush.

Oh yeah.. I forgot that today he ask me to go with him. What should I wear tonight. I-

"Lu-chan! Ohayou!", someone greet me breaking my thought before.

"Huh?!" I said to that someone who turn out to be Levy-chan.

"Lu-chan. Are you going to the guild?"

"Ohayou Levy-chan. Hmm. Are you going to the guild too?"

"Hai. But I must come to the new bookstore first. Say Lu-chan. You want to go to bookstore with me first then go to the guild together?" Ask Levy-chan to me.

"Well... Err"

"Come on Lu-chan!" Said Levy-chan again.

"Okay"

Well maybe this present have to wait to be delivered to Natsu.

END OF LUCY POV

* * *

(In the guild)

NATSU POV

"I am gonna burn you to pieces. Iceprincess!" I said.

"Not. Before I frozen you first. Flamebrain" said iceprincess to me.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Dem... Err I mean Erza to me and iceprincess.

"AYE!"

*Sigh* "So much for having fun" I said to myself. Where was Lucy when you need her? I miss her already. I miss her so damn much.

Oh yeah.. Lucy was my girlfriend. I love her and today was our one year dating each other. What was it again? Anyversry. Annyverys. Or whatever. The important thing was where is she now?

Well, I planning to have a date with her tonight. I bet she will love it. And maybe she will kiss me. And we will kiss with touge. She is too innocent. I mean. She never allow me to do that. I appreciated her though. For her decision.

But I just can't help myself sometimes and I do something bad to her. Nobody in the guild know about this. Nobody. Except her...

"Natsu!"

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

"Natsu" said a beautiful white hair mage to the said person.

"Huh?! Oh.. Yo Lisanna. What's up?" Natsu said with grin.

"It's tonight right?" Aks her shy.

"Huh?! What's up with tonight?" Aks Natsu confused.

"You know the thing. I came to your house with no Happy." Said Lisanna sensually.

"Oh! That. No. Not tonight. I.. I kinda have a date tonight. You know. With her. So, maybe another night" said Natsu nervously.

"Oh. It's okay. What about now? I miss you Natsu. Please!" Begged Lisanna.

"Emm.. I don't know if it's okay Lisanna-" started Natsu.

"Come on! Please.. What about just a tiny kiss? In the back of the guild. Nobody gonna see that. Come on Natsu I know you want it" Lisanna said.

"Okay-"YES"-but just one kiss" said Natsu.

"Follow me" said Lisanna hurriedly.

Lisanna guide Natsu to the back of the guild within Gray following every move they are doing until he can't see them anymore.

_'What is flamebrain doing with Lisanna? I mean they are just too close sometimes. And what the hell with me think about him. He and his existence are annoying.' _Thought Gray annoyed from a far.

"Gray! What's with the face? Are you alright?" Ask a beautiful bartender worriedly.

"Yo! Mira. Can I get the usual?" Said Gray ignoring Mira question.

"Okay... But you okay?" Aks Mira again.

"Yeah. Fine. Just thinking." Said Gray.

"Alright. I will be back in minutes with your food." reply Mira and disappeare from Gray sight.

Just then Lucy and Levy came through the door with books in their hands to the bar beside Gray.

"Yo! Lucy. Levy." Greet Gray.

"Ohayou! Lucy-san. Levy-san. Gray-san." Greet Wendy and Carla followed by Happy behind them.

"Lucy. Gray. Levy." Happy said.

"Ah! Yo! Happy. Wendy. And Carla."

"Ohayou! Gray. Wendy. Carla and Happy." Greet back Lucy.

"Ohayou!" Greet Levy.

"Nee Lu-chan I am go to Library first okay. Jaa!" Said Levy leave them.

"Lucy-san.. Are you see Natsu-san? I want to go on a mission with Carla and Romeo-kun. I want to ask if Happy can come with us." Said Wendy.

"Yeah. Lucy. Are you see Natsu?" Ask Happy looking around the guild.

"Eh.. I don't see him either today." Said Lucy.

"If you looking for firefreak. He is with Lisanna in the back of the guild." Said Gray lazily.

"Then maybe later I will talk to him, right Carla. Happy? Jaa! Lucy-san. Gray-san." Wendy said and go to talk with a young flame mage.

"Hmm." The two cats and follow Wendy.

"What is Natsu doing with Lisanna, Gray?" Ask Lucy curious.

"HEY!? HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Gray exclaimed angry.

"I am just asking Gray. You don't need to screaming." Lucy said pouting.

"Eh?! I don't mean to scream to you Lucy. I'm sorry Lucy." Said Gray realized that he been screaming.

"Hmm.. I will just look him then." Said Lucy leaving him alone.

"Oi!? Lucy!?" *sigh*

"What happen Gray?" Aks Mira while giving him his meals.

"No. Nothing happen Mira." Said Gray groggily.

"Okay then." Said Mira with smirk then leaving.

* * *

(In the back of the guild)

Natsu and Lisanna were in their own heat moment. When Natsu said that they are just kissing, turn out to be making out with no end. Their really in their own world. They didn't know that someone was looking them with pouring tears in her eyes.

The girl slammed the door make the two aware that their action known by someone. They stopped and followed to see who it was.

* * *

(Inside the guild)

_'Why Lucy so furious about Natsu? I mean, I know they are dating and stuff but- wait a minutes. Why am I so angry about Lucy search Natsu? Aghh.. What the hell is happening to me? I-'_

Gray track of thought cut because a slammed door sound. A blonde girl run from the back of their guild to the front door.

_'What was that? Is that Lucy? I have to go after her.'_

"Hey! Stripper. Who was running outside?" Ask Natsu furious followed by a blushing Animal Take Over.

"You aren't see her?!" Ask Gray back.

"Of course. I am not. If I see her. I don't ask you. Idiot." Said Natsu annoyed.

"It's Lucy. Dumbass." Said Gray annoyed too.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Natsu and run to search the blonde hair girl.

"Lisanna, Where have you been? I am searching for you." Said Mirajane to her sister.

"Ah!? Gomen." Said Lisanna and go to her sister.

"What's with everyone? Since Natsu already go after Lucy, maybe I will just ask her what happen tomorrow." Said Gray with frown.


End file.
